ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva's Second Arabian Adventure (Prologue)
Ratchet send Karai, Goten and Trunks to another land on Earth when he returned to the bridge. Silver Fang: I can't believe we found another Dragon Ball. Alister: That's true, but there's a few more still out there. Reia: I'm certain that those are not the Black Star Dragon Balls... Kiva: Me too. They looked like orange colored. Alister: What exactly are the Black Star Dragon Balls? Reia: In another timeline, Kami made two sets of Dragon Balls. The Black Star ones hold a price. When a wish is made, not only that the Dragon Balls scattered to other worlds, but Earth will blow up within one year. Silver Fang: Whoa... Alister: I see you are still remembering your studies. - Reia sits down in a chair. Reia: Little by little, general. - Silver Fang came to her and she pet him. Ratchet: How are you holding up? Reia: Despite missing memories, I'm fine, captain. Kiva: Gosh... (At least, I know what she's capable of now.) Ratchet: Can you tell me of your past journeys, if you can remember them? Reia: ...Some. Kiva: Take it slow, okay? - Reia nodded and remember one of her journeys that was recovered during the Dwarf Woodlands affair. Reia: There's a sorcerer who claims the lost victims and...the friends I met. Ratchet: What's his name? Reia: ...Shang Tsung. Kiva: Shang Tsung? He's dangerous. Reia: But Liu Kang destroyed him and all the captive souls within him are free. ...I got to see her again before I passed out. Qwark: Her? Ratchet: What's your friend's name? Reia: ...Sorry. I don't remember. Kiva: (Gosh... Could Reia be talking about Sonja?) Ratchet: Any idea what she looks like? Reia: ...Blonde, smart, intelligent. She hangs out with Spider-Man sometimes too. Kiva: (Blonde, smart, intelligent, and hangs out with Spider-Man... Of course! I think I know who it was!!) Alister: Well, it's best for you to rest some more. Reia: I appreciate it, general, but I want to help the Rangers. Captain, please give me a chance to proof my worth. Kiva: Reia... Ratchet: Alright. I'll give you a test of heart to see if you're ready. Reia: ...Understood. Kiva: Gosh... - Suddenly, a call is coming from Agrabah. Clank: Incoming call from Jasmine from Agrabah. Kiva: Awesome! Ratchet: Put her through. - The screen showed Jasmine, near the palace entrance. Jasmine: Hello? Captain? Ratchet: Hey, Jasmine. It's good to hear from you. Jasmine: Same. After what happened in Dimmsdale, Aladdin and I like to repay you for your help. Kiva: Really? Jasmine: Of course. Aladdin and I are finally getting married and we are short on a few staff members for the event. Kiva: Cool! We would take the roles for you. Jasmine: That'll be perfect. Oh! And some security guards too, if anyone would volunteer. Reia: ...I'll do it. Ratchet: Stand down, Reia. Kiva: Ratchet, give her a chance. Ratchet: Sorry about that, Jasmine. You are saying? Jasmine: Actually, I like Kiva's idea. Kiva: Thanks. Ratchet: We'll be there soon. - The screen turned off. Clank: Ratchet? Are you...all right? Ratchet: Don't question my command, Reia. Reia: ...Sorry, captain. Qwark: There he is. The fameful captain I always to see. - Shutting Reia out leaving her furious all over again, leaving Angela to cover her ears and Sasha her eyes. Qwark: I mean, I would personally- Reia: Captain, you don't understand. We're not soldiers to your whim. Ratchet: Soldiers!? The Cylons are hunting you down like bloodhounds with us caught in the middle. Reia: It wasn't my fault that they are following us. Ratchet: Is that all you can say? Reia: No. We all have problems, including myself. Ratchet: You're not giving me a straight answer! Reia: BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!!! - The crew went silent. Reia: ...I had a horrible past that will never to be mentioned at all. Ratchet: And yet, the more memories you recovered, the more dangerous the Cylons will become. Reia: ...Fine, I'll leave. Qwark: Say what now? Ratchet: Stop. - Ratchet's quick thinking puts Reia in a stand-still, even satisfied Kiva in some ways. Ratchet: To tell the truth, Optimus wanted me to guide the exiled and get the Galactic Rangers in the right path. I'm not your prophet, Reia, but as your friend and leader, we need your help stop the Cylons and you are the strongest member we got. - Both Sasha and Angela lets Kiva go and sees Reia cried by Ratchet's truth. Kiva comforts her for the heck of it. Kiva: Reia... (Ratchet, I know and understand what you said is true. But, I don't want Reia to leave. Even that little argument between you and reia almost made me feel depressed.) Ratchet: If you want to join us, Reia, find a memory that involves family. Reia: ...It won't be easy, captain, but...I won't let you down. Kiva: That's wonderful. I'll help her too, Ratchet. Ratchet: Alright. Clank, set course for Agrabah. Kiva: So, Reia. Ready to go back to Agrabah? Reia: ...If this is my chance to proof myself, I have to take it. Kiva: I know. I want to help you prove your mantle, Reia. Reia: Thanks. Kiva: you're welcome Category:Scenes